The Perfect Christmas
by hopelessdream2005
Summary: Bonnie is upset because she wont get to go home for Christmas and a certain vampire is determined to make sure she has the perfect Christmas. Merry(early)Christmas to Danielle. I hope you like it.


**AN: My first ever holiday themed fic, and a gift to my wonderful friend Danielle. I am so glad that we have gotten to know each other so well! I hope you like this early Christmas present, and I love you shipper-twin. And to all who read it, I hope you guys enjoy it as well.**

* * *

**Dis****claimer: I do not Own TVD or its characters.**

* * *

Bonnie McCullough sat alone on a bench, watching as other students talked excitedly about their plans for Christmas break.

Christmas is usually her favorite day of the year, but this year even the thought of it was depressing.

This year, while everyone went home to see their families, she would be stuck here at Dalecrest.

Her own family would be in Scotland, visiting all of her cousins, aunts, uncles, and her grandmother.

Sure, she didn't have to stay on campus alone for Christmas, her friends had even offered her to stay with them and celebrate with their families.

But she politely declined, telling them that she didn't want to intrude, when really she knew that it would only make her miss her family even more.

She let out a sad sigh, trying to stop the tears that had begun to fill her eyes from spilling over.

"Why so glum, little bird?" A silky voice said beside her.

Bonnie didn't need to look up to know that it was Damon, just hearing his voice made her heart skip a beat every time he spoke to her.

She bowed her head letting her strawberry curls form a curtain between them.

She didn't want him to see her cry.

'I ... It's just that I will be here, all alone for Christmas." She explained, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Your friends did not ask you to go with them?" he asked.

She looked up at him quickly, for his tone had taken on a dark edge to it.

She knew that he may not love her in the way she did, but he was fiercely protective of her none the less.

"Oh, no Damon, they did invite me to spend Christmas with them and their families, but… it would be too depressing in Fells Church when my family isn't there."

She sucked in a bit of air as she watched his features soften a bit.

His onyx eyes burned into hers, and she had to look away for fear that she would burst into flames under his scrutiny.

"I see." His tone was thoughtful causing her to glance at him in curiosity.

As always, his face showed no clue about what was on his mind.

While most people's eyes were the windows to the soul, Damon's only seemed to hold more mystery.

His attention snapped back to her and even though she knew that she'd been caught staring, she looked away anyways as if it never happened.

Her cheeks were warm with blush and her heart pounded just a little faster.

"Tell me, what is it about Christmas that you love? Is it the tree; the gifts?"

She bit her lip in thought.

Christmas had always been her favorite holiday but she had never really taken the time to think why it was.

"I suppose," She began tentatively; "it's a number of reasons, really."

He chuckled softly at her evasiveness.

She turned to face him, her breath catching for a moment.

He was always beautiful, mostly in a dangerous way, but when he laughed as he did just now he was completely and utterly breathtaking.

"And what are these 'reasons' as you put it."

"Well, for starters, the warm feeling that surrounds you as everyone sits around the table for a Christmas feast…"

He studied her features as she talked, the way her lips curved up in a small smile, her face aglow as she lost herself in pleasant memories.

He closed his eyes, trying to picture her words.

"The way a room smells of pine when a tree is in it. Waking up to find the world painted white with glistening snow. Seeing the joy as someone opens up a gift that you have given them, as laughter and conversation surrounds you. But most of all,"

He opened his eyes to look at her when she paused.

"Spending time with the people you… love."

"You really do love Christmas." He stated.

"Yes," she nodded, the smile slipping from her lips. "But it doesn't matter, because this year …"

She trailed off, her bottom lip trembling slightly as her big brown eyes began to water.

"I…I should get to class."

She stood, wiping the tears that had spilled from her eyes, and walked away.

* * *

It had been a week since everyone had gone home to their families.

Bonnie curled up in a ball beneath her covers far too depressed to get out of bed on this lonely Christmas day.

"Merry Christmas to me." She muttered, letting her eyes fall shut in the hope that she could just sleep through the day.

That hope, however, shattered when a knock sounded on the door to her dorm room.

She contemplated ignoring it, but her curiosity got the better of her when the person knocked again.

She was sure she was the only person left on campus, so she couldn't imagine who it was that was knocking at her door.

She rolled out of bed, and walked to the door.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she opened the door to find none other than Damon standing there.

"Merry Christmas little bird." He greeted with a grin.

"Damon? But I thought you went back to Fells Church with the others."

He chuckled softly at her state of confusion.

"All part of the plan."

"I don't understand…"

"You will soon enough, for now get dressed and meet me in the lobby." He turned to go but stopped to add, "Oh, and I would wear a warm coat."

She watched as he disappeared down the narrow hallway, before following his instructions.

* * *

Once dressed, she went down to the lobby where Damon was waiting for her.

"Damon, what's going on?" she questioned.

"A surprise," He answered with a mischievous grin. "Have you looked outside yet?"

Her eyes followed his gesturing hand to the window, and gasped.

The campus covered in a blanket of snow, looked like an enchanted winter wonderland.

She turned to him, a smile on her pretty face.

"You did this." She accused.

He winked.

"All part of the plan. Now, we must get going for the next part of the surprise."

He offered her his elbow, which she graciously accepted, slipping her small arm through to hook it with his.

He led her to his Ferrari, opening the passenger door for her to step in.

"Thanks." She said, blushing as she climbed in.

He shut the door, and got in the driver's seat, started the car and drove towards their next destination.

* * *

Much to her surprise, he had taken her to his apartment.

"Close your eyes." He instructed when they reached his door.

She did what he asked and once he was sure she wasn't peeking he opened it taking her hand to guide her inside.

As soon as she had entered, the fresh scent of pine enveloped her senses.

"You can open your eyes now little bird." He said softly in her ear.

When she did tears of joy filled her eyes.

"Merry Christmas Bonnie!" her friends called in unison.

"Thank you Damon!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

He smiled at her, her happiness brought warmth to his un-dead heart.

"The day has just begun, there is far more in store for you red bird."

And there was.

They had a feast, all of them laughing and smiling around the table, just as she had described to him.

They exchanged gifts as they sat around the beautifully decorated Christmas tree.

It was nearly midnight, when Damon pulled Bonnie aside, asking her to join him on the balcony of his apartment.

Of course she obliged, how could she not after what he had done for her?

Once outside, he closed the door behind them and turned to face her.

"I know that this wasn't the traditional Christmas you're used to, if I could have delivered your family to my doorstep I would have, but I hope that you had a perfect Christmas."

"It was more than I could have ever wished for, but… it was missing something."

He looked at her, worry in his dark eyes.

"But... there was snow, a tree, presents, a feast… what could I have possibly left out?"

Biting her lip, she took a timid step toward him, her cheeks warm with blush.

"This…" she said as she rose up on her toes and gently pressed her lips to his.

He kissed her back, and when she pulled away she sighed in content, and looked up at him with a beautiful smile.

"Now, it was the perfect Christmas."

* * *

**AN: AWW she kissed him! Okay, getting feels from my own story lol wow, just going to stop right there. Well hope you liked the story as much as I enjoyed writing it xD**


End file.
